Communication devices, for example, smart phones, or other electronic devices with a function of a phone, have been used with increasing popularity worldwide. When a call is coming, a user in a convenient condition can answer the phone in time. However, sometimes a user is in an inconvenient condition to answer an incoming call, for example, when the user is driving a motor vehicle or a bicycle. In that inconvenient condition, the called party cannot answer in time while the caller cannot obtain current status of the called party and may feel upset. Therefore, there is a need for a phone capable of automatic response to incoming calls.